Queso Blanco (white cheese) is the generic name for many fresh, white semi-soft cheeses produced in several parts of Latin America. The cheeses differ from each other by method of production (i.e., coagulation by acid/heat or rennet). Examples include Queso de Cincho, Queso del Pais and Queso Llanero. In other parts of the world, similar cheeses include Chhana and Paneer in India, Armavir in Western Caucasus, Zsirpi in the Himalayas and Beli sir types in the Balkans.
An object of the present invention is to provide a new method involving acid/heat coagulation for making a mild acid, semisoft cheese of the Queso Blanco type with conventional dairy equipment. Advantages of the process can include high yield, enhanced whey separation, a more cohesive curd with excellent functional properties and extended shelf life. Typical composition of the cheese is 51-53% moisture, 19-20% fat, 20-22% protein, and a pH of about 5.2-5.3.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a cheese which has unique functional properties which makes it suitable for use as an ingredient in a variety of foods. The conditions of manufacture limit the growth of pathogenic organisms. The cheese has long refrigerated shelf-life and excellent melt resistance. The cheese can withstand processing conditions such as deep frying, cooking, microwave heating, baking, etc., without oiling off or deformation (melting).
Some of the food applications include use in curry (stews), soups and casseroles. It can be used as a filling in ravioli and other pasta products. It can be mixed with cereals and extruded as a puffed nutritious snack food. It can be used to replace tofu in oriental dishes. It can be diced and added to microwaveable instant noodles to enhance their nutritional value. The good sliceability of the cheese makes it well-suited for use in salads.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent as the description proceeds.